Chain of events
by desperatemayie
Summary: A chain of ordinary events at work complicates everything between two distinguished, exhausted women...


**Pairing:** Kate/Megan

**Synopsis: **A chain of ordinary events at work complicates everything between two distinguished, exhausted women...

**Chain of events**

_by desperatemayie_

_Starbucks coffees._ Shared in the break room. A Grande Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte for her, a Venti Caramel Macchiato for her employee. The redhead M.E couldn't be happier to sit down for a couple of minutes and feel this hot, caffeine taste burning down her throat. She needed that liquid courage for staying awake. Both women never went through such a difficult, complex case. For once in their lives, they seriously didn't know whether they could solve it. Even running a simple blood test was demanding.

_A nice compliment._ For starting the conversation. Because, even in her tired state, the chief medical examiner chief could recognize the undeniable sense of fashion in her employee. How Megan could remain classic but yet adding just a slight edgy touch that lit up her whole outfit. Kate always admired – and kinda felt jealous-of Megan's general great taste. Especially those spectacular azure Prada platform 5 inch heels that she was currently taking off, revelling perfectly polished toe nails. Kate couldn't help but stare for a moment.

_A thankful smile._ Because it was from her boss. Because Kate was probably the 10th person that day to address her with the same compliment. Because she needed to hear sweet words today. Because she was so exhausted and appreciated that someone noticed she managed to look distingued, even if her wrinkles and the dark circles under her eyes were betraying her. As Megan took a sip of her Macchiato, she looked up and down her boss, trying to ignore the butterflies growing inside her like each time Kate is sweet-almost loving- to her.

_A knock at the door._ Ethan. The DNA results were back. Their last and main suspect, Eduardo, was innocent. Budd, Sam and Peter even just texted Megan and his alibi was indeed true. Great. They had to restart everything from the very beginning. That meant even less hours of sleep, which were none at all. Wait a minute. Kate grabbed Megan's phone and texted Peter. What about that blonde secretary? If Eduardo's alibi was right, Sandy's one wasn't credible anymore.

_Four endless hours of interrogatory._ The case was finally solved. Mainly because of her boss. The boss that she often criticized. Her decisions and stupid rules. For this case, Kate Murphy disobeyed herself. And just like that, Megan felt even more butterflies burning into her stomach. They were so much more alike than they wanted to give themselves credit for. After more than a year working for and with her, Megan decided it was time to put behind all their feuds and express their true, hidden feelings, just to see if maybe it could lead to something.

_An invitation to dinner._ At her favourite Italian place. The one that requires you to look chic. Just the two of us. Better not think about the consequences or about what might happen. Better not to think at all. When she was dating someone, Miss Hunt had the tendency to ruin everything, to not say the right thing. The advantage with Kate was that she was pretty aware of the redhead's real persona. She couldn't surprise her that much. Kate always told Megan she needed friends. And there she was, inviting her. It was just a friendly invitation.

_Two friends unable to not stare at each other. _Curly hair,a purple _Dolce&Gabbana_ fitted lace dress with silk lining and black _Christian Louboutin_ stilettos for the blonde ; straight hair, slim a slim satin apricot _Lavin_ dress with short sleeves and two grey tone _Jimmy Choo_ pointed suede pumps for the redhead. Two beauties that had too much to confess for speaking. A moment of brushing fingers and locking eyes. In a complete silence, through the loud murmurs of small talk and forks clinging surrounding them.

_Their favourite dish untouched_. Now their mouths were babbling. Silly insides, bittersweet memories, serious thoughts. A spark in their eyes were betraying their friendship. That innocent date became both what they completely feared. Love. A beginning of something strong and complicated. Because of work. Because of their characters. Because of their same female gender. Because she was Megan Hunt and she was Kate Murphy. Because through their red wine sips, they couldn't mask their burning desires for each other's perfect satin skin.

_A nice, passionate ride to her apartment._ This was finally it. The first kiss. Delicious, fresh, juicy. Kate's lips tasted strawberry and vanilla, just like Megan expected. Hers, an addictive taste of peach and cream was the perfect combination. No more questioning, just tongues dancing. And it felt so incredibly yeah, Todd was sadly fucking right. She had been a noun. She wanted to prove that her expertise wasn't only involving corpses. So Kate had been sent over the edge. And her body was still shaking from the aftermath 8 hours after.

_But she managed to get up anyway._ And leave Megan's apartment without the redhead waking up. A beautiful pink post it tattooed on her chest. _The boss can't allow herself to be late because she spent the night having sex with her wonderful employee. That said, what about you throw your bra on my kitchen island tonight? Oh and we will definitely need to talk too because it would be so rude of me to tell you how much I am in love with you on a post it, right? XoXo, your Kate._


End file.
